Worst Night Ever!
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Stephanie wants a good man to settle down with. Heidi wants a man to have a good time with. One girls' night out is going to change their whole outlook on life. It can't possibly be their worst night out ever. I'm sure they've had a few nights worse than this one, right? (OOCS, OCS, AU and It's a Babe!)
1. UGH!

New Story time! Many people, who read A Healing Hand, asked me if I had hands on experience with cancer because I really hit the nail on the subject, truth be told, I don't have hands on experience with cancer. My grand,other had cancer, and died from it, but I was too young to comprehend what was occurring at the time, all I knew was my grandma was very sick. I just have some really good google skillz :D

This is going to be a funny tale, cuz, we all like humor!

ALL AROUND Disclaimer: Not my, all of JE characters belong to her, I know, jeez, beat to death about it, why don't cha! D;

Now, onto the show!

Warning in advance; there will be lots of smut, some violence, and extreme OOC, cuz it's AU DURRR! :D

* * *

Worst Night Ever

_UGH!_

Stephanie couldn't keep the smile off her face, as she ate her pasta dish. This one had potential, and she liked when they had potential. Stephanie took a sip of her wine as she listened to Mr. Potential rattle on about his job.

"It's great work," The man said flashing Stephanie a smile, "Working with the children and seeing their happy faces, I mean, I love seeing their faces as I explain the solar system to them, or pointing out where a galaxy is positioned."

"Wow, who knew being an astronomer would be exciting work, Hunter?" Stephanie commented sipping her wine, "I would love to see the observatory, if that's possible, I don't know if that's possible…"

"Oh nonsense," Hunter said leaning forward, "Fourth dates are always finished at the observatory, now, if you're done eating, my dear, we'll have truffles at the observatory, whilst we look at the stars."

Stephanie smiled and said, "I can't wait, maybe you can show me the big dipper…."

"Oh, I plan on showing you everything..."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a low groan of bliss as her date bit the inside of her thigh roughly. Heidi knew that that would leave an ugly dark mark, but she loved it, she fucking _loved_ it.

"Oh yeah, baby," Heidi moaned, spreading her legs and wrapping them around her date's head, "Bite down! Oh yes harder!"

"Are you a masochist?" A rough voice asked, a firm hand pulling at Heidi's long black locks, "You like it rough, baby?"

"Mhmm," Heidi whimpered as she was turned on her stomach, her bottom raised up in the air, "I love it rough!" Heidi made sure to wiggle her bottom, enticing her date, "Hurry! Fuck me, spank me! hurry!"

The man growled above Heidi's frame and then said, "I'll do all the above," pouncing on Heidi who squealed with happiness.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a soft moan as Hunter pulled out of her, running his fingers down Stephanie soft stomach. They had made love over and over again in the observatory, watching the stars and trying to reach them through different ways.

"Wow," Stephanie said with a smile, looking up at Hunter, who smiled and kissed Stephanie again, "That was wonderful, we have to do that again, what time is it, maybe we can…what are you doing?"

During Stephanie's confession, Hunter had rolled away and got up, taking the used condoms head had and putting them in the trash can. He pulled his clothes on and then said to Stephanie, "That was great, but I have to get home, the wife is set to get home soon."

"Wife?" Stephanie said her face slack, "Wife, you're married, you're fucking married?!"

"Yeah, the wife hasn't been in the mood for months, I thought you would have put out on the first date, shit, didn't think it would take four dates, shit…" Hunter said fixing his pants, "Jeez, almost six in the morning, well, you can leave now, I'm sure you can find-"

Hunter grunted in pain as Stephanie punched him in his face, her eyes dark with rage, "YOU BASTARD, YOU MEN ARE ALL ALIKE! So much for fucking Mr. Potential."

Stephanie fixed her cocktail dress, grabbed her purse and walked past a withering Hunter, "Dick!" making sure she kicked him in the balls as she walked out.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a purr of satisfaction, sliding from out of the man's embrace, letting her sore bottom graze the bed sheets. She gave him a smile and said, lustfully, "I had a wonderful time, mister lover boy, but..I have to be going now, you know, I have a life and all that jazz."

"You're leaving," The man said sitting up in the hotel bed, "Why are you leaving so soon, we could go out and get breakfast, my treat."

"Uh…sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship," Heidi said sliding on her skirt and blouse, "I told you that yesterday night over cocktails, I'm not looking for a boyfriend, I'm just out looking for a good time."

"Heidi do you know how long I've wanted you?" The man asked, getting up and grabbing Heidi's small wrist, "A long time, you're so smart, and sexy, and a sex kitten in bed, shit, you turn me on and much more, Heidi, I love you."

"Oh boy," Heidi said rolling her eyes and turning to the man, " It's not going to work out, it's not me, it's you,

Heidi yelped as the man grabbed Heidi by her waist and kissed her soundly, "Come on baby, let's get back into bed, and talk about it, what do you say I tie you up and spank you?"

"No," Heidi said with a sigh, pulling away from the man, "I have to go now, I told you…."

"I don't give a fuck, I want you, Heidi, marry me!" The man said grabbing at Heidi who dodge his hands.

"I gotta go, call me!" Heidi said before she ran out the hotel room, making haste to the stairs, not the elevator, least he catch her here, demanding they get married. Jeez, they're all the same!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a sigh, walking into the New York City apartment she lived in with her roommate. She threw her keys into the handmade glazed jar her roommate made and walked into the kitchen to grab some orange juice. As she did, she pressed the button on the messaging system she and her roommate used so that they didn't have to give out their cell numbers to guys they didn't like. She busied herself drinking some orange juice and making herself a bagel.

"You have 200 new messages," The female voice said, before it dove into the messages.

"Heidi, it's me, Walter, look, I know you said you don't want a relationship-"

"Message erased, next message:"

"Hi, Heidi, it's me, Franklin, I know you must be annoyed with all my calls…" Stephanie growled lowly, deleting the message, before she listened to another one, "Heidi, it's me Fabio!"

"Damn it!" Stephanie roared, looking down at the answering machine, "Are you all for Heidi?!"

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Stephanie turned to look at the large cage that dominated the corner of the spacious living room. Inside the cage was a African grey Parrot, who was bobbing its head and making loud noises, "Are they all for Heidi?! Next Message…"

"Okay, Hercules," Stephanie said going over to her roommate's bird and giving him a piece of her bagel, "I know I shouldn't curse around you, you're like a broken record."

Hercules grabbed the piece of bread and said, "Oh, yummy, yummy, in my tummy," eating the bread.

Stephanie turned, hearing the door to the apartment open and in came her roommate, Heidi Evanston. She was looking a little rough around the edges, her black hair was a bit messed up, as was her blouse. Stephanie smiled at Heidi who glared at her and stole the last bit of her bagel, "How was the bad ass last night. He looked like he could have broken you in two."

"Please, I woke up this morning, tried to leave, but he wanted me to stay with him, get married and shit..bleh!" Heidi said with a sigh, sitting down at the breakfast bar, "How was your night, did Mr. Potential live up to your standards?"

"No," Stephanie said with a huff, sitting beside Heidi at the breakfast bar, her eyes cut with rage, "That dick! All he wanted was a fuck and tuck, do you know, he's married, he's fucking married!"

"Ouch," Heidi said getting up and making herself a bowl of cereal, "Sorry about that, he seemed to have a lot of potential too."

"Yeah," Stephanie said watching Heidi eat over the sink, "I thought so too, how come I find the ones who just want to fuck, and you find the ones who want to marry you?!"

Heidi shrugged her shoulders and rinsed her bowl out, "I don't know, I think it's because you're trying too hard, and I'm not trying at all," Heidi said kicking her shoes off, "I just want to have a good night out, and then go home, that's all I ask for, shit."

Heidi gave Stephanie a look and said, "You're taking my men, Stephanie , and I'm taking your men."

"Your men look like jerks and jack asses!" Stephanie said puffing up and glaring at the woman, "Yet, they seem to want to commit to you! Are any of them married?"

"No," Heidi confessed, picking her shoes up and going over to the bird cage and opening it, letting Hercules fly onto her shoulder, "Happily unmarried and unwilling to marry, or so I thought…."

Stephanie let out a moan and got up, flopping on the couch like a fish. She wiggled around a bit, ignoring the conversation Heidi had with her bird and then turned and looked up at the ceiling saying, "The Dick has cursed me, simple as that…"

"A least you're not working at the Tampon factory…." Heidi chirped watching Hercules fly and land on Stephanie's stomach, "And you're not in Trenton, where your mother can nag and nag and nag and nag and nag-"

"Point taken," Stephanie said looking up at Heidi who leaned on the couch, "But…I just want a man that I can marry!"

Heidi frowned and took a look at her friend Stephanie. Stephanie was by no means ugly, she was quite attractive. She was a piece of work at 5'9, a nice toned body, thanks to Heidi, curly brown hair, and bright blue eyes, why was she having trouble finding a potential boyfriend?

How Heidi and Stephanie became friends was a complete mystery. Stephanie had just left Trenton, and was sitting in a shop in New York City. She couldn't take her mother's constant whining about getting a job at the tampon factory, and marrying Joe Morelli or about her divorce from the Dick. She hopped in her car and left, going as far as she could in her POS 90' Civic. She made it to New York City, and found herself stranded there, when her car broke down. Or course, she didn't want to call her parents, so she did the next best thing; she when to a pastry shop and ate to her heart's content. She had gone up to the counter to get the last double chocolate brownie, when this short frail woman got there at the same time wanting the same brownie. Needless to say they got into a fight about it, the girl behind the counter offered to split the pastry in half for them, so they didn't have to fight, and then the woman, who Stephanie had the fight with, offered Stephanie a place to stay while she went out into the city to look for a job. Who knew you could make friends over chocolate!

Stephanie moved into the huge apartment this woman had, found a job in the marketing department of NBC, worked her way up to Regional Office Manager and got a brand new car, take that Helen Plum, and Stephanie did it all in three years. At the age of 33, she was living the life in the big city.

Heidi sighed and said, "You can have one of my men, if you want a potential husband so badly, they seem willing to marry."

"Yeah, you," Stephanie said sitting up and looking at Heidi, "I mean, what's so special about you?"

Heidi gave Stephanie a glare and huffed, turning away from her. Stephanie sighed and shook her head. Truth be told, Heidi was anything but ordinary. She was a spunky woman who was maybe a few years younger than Stephanie, Stephanie didn't know Heidi's age, and Heidi wasn't about to disclose it. she was short, 5'3 and looked as if she weighed about as much as a sack of flour. She had skin the color of milk chocolate, with amber eyes of honey and long black hair she kept in a neat ponytail, most of the time. What she lacked in body, she made up in with attitude. She was a free spirit, having been raised in an extremely liberal household. She was quite wealthy, how she got her money, Stephanie didn't know, Heidi told her that she found a Platinum ore behind the house she once owned and made a fortune off of it. Stephanie didn't believe her, not for one bit. Heidi seemed to never work, and spent most of her time dating men, and corrupting her pet bird. Whenever Stephanie bought men home, Hercules would start to mimic the sex noises that Stephanie made. That's what she got for doing it on the couch in front of a parrot.

Stephanie sighed and said, "Look, Heidi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have insulted you, that was quite rude of me, I'm just angry that you attract guys that want to marry you, while I attract guys that only want to fuck me!"

"Look, what you need to do is forget about this," Heidi said sitting beside Stephanie, "You're 33, if I was your age, I'd be out trying to live my life, not trying to tie it down to someone else!"

Heidi had a point, why was she trying to look for a new husband? Oh yeah, that damn biological clock that was ticking loudly in her ears….

"I'm 33, about to turn 34, I just, feel like I'm growing so old, and I don't have any children," Stephanie moaned, making Heidi roll her eyes, "I can just hear this voice in the back of my head, and it sounds like my mother, it keeps saying that soon, my will dry up, and I'll never have kids!"

Heidi narrowed her eyes at her friend and said, "Have you been talking to you mom again? You always get like that when you talk to her, or after you watch the Golden Girls."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "No, I've been thinking hard about all of this, Heidi, and, without my mother's help, came to the realization that I need to settle down and have some kids."

"Then got to the sperm bank, and get some popsicle sperm, in this day and age, you don't need a dick to get knocked up." Heidi said getting up and walking around the couch to get her purse, "I have a few numbers to some sperm banks. My friend had been in the same boat as you, but she found out about these wonderful places…and she got to use the sperm of a rocket scientist, she hopes the baby will grow up to be a genius!"

"Heidi, that sounds so wrong," Stephanie said to her friend, pushing the cards that Stephanie gave her away from her face, "Look, can we like, talk about this later, I have to get ready for work."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go and take a shower, and then go to sleep, that man kept me up all night long with a serious spanking session," Heidi said, making Stephanie blush deeply, "Smell ya later."

Stephanie got up, placed Hercules back in his cage and said, "Your mother is nuts, bird."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi turned her head to the side, hearing the ringing of the old fashion phone that sat on her night stand in her room. She walked out her opulent bathroom, naked and steaming, and picked the phone up with a bright, "Yes?"

"Heidi, how are you doing?" A woman asked over the phone, making Heidi smile and sit down on the bed, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Heidi said sitting back on the soft mattress, "What's up, you never call this early in the morning."

"Well, I was just checking on you, last night, one of our kind was killed in New York City, and I was checking to make sure it wasn't you." The woman said softly, making Heidi frown and sit up, "It seems as though there are Exterminators running around."

"Exterminators," Heidi said softly, "Fucking A man, thanks for dropping that bomb on me," Heidi said, sliding off the bed, "I already have to deal with a hormonal roommate, but now I have to deal with witch hunters too?"

"How is Stephanie?" The woman asked with a chuckle, "Is she fine?"

"Yeah, her biological clock went off, and now, she wants a family, I told her that there were places she could go to-" Heidi started

"Or you could make her a potion," The woman said making Heidi groan, "Does she know you're a witch, Heidi dear?"

"No," Heidi said, sitting down, "And I liked to keep it that way, to keep her out of trouble."

"Okay, well, I have to go, I was just calling to make sure you were alright, be careful dear," The woman said, before she hung up the phone.

"Okay, I will, mother," Heidi said before she placed her phone on the receiver.

Heidi turned her head as her bedroom door opened and Stephanie came in, putting on her suit jacket. she smiled at Heidi and asked, "What are we doing for dinner, tonight, it's your turn."

"Shit," Heidi said giving Stephanie a look, "Well, let's just go out, we can dine and get pissed drunk at this new club that's close to Soho, we can try to get drunk enough to get the memories of bad men out our minds."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Sounds like a good idea, what a way to start the weekend! Be ready at seven tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Heidi said as Stephanie left her room, "Alright, girls' night out! woot woot, this is going to be the best night ever!

Stephanie popped her head back in the bedroom and said, "I know!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Ugh…girls' night out, the worst night ever," Stephanie moaned roughly, waking up to one of the worst hangovers she ever had, "Heidi, we can't drink like that anymore…."

"Okay, Babe," A Latin _male_ voice said, making Stephanie crack one bloodshot eye open, "You won't drink like that anymore."

Stephanie took her time turning to the voice, she had to file the state in which she woke up. She was underneath the thin beds sheet, okay, but she was naked, and pleasantly sore in all the right spots, not okay. As she turned, she saw clothes scattered around her bedroom, an empty box of condoms and then, her blue eyes landed on a Latin god, lounging in her bed, with only one of her small decorative pillows covering himself. Stephanie looked at the condom box and grunted; XXL, she wondered how that pillow covered it all.

Stephanie sat up supporting herself on her arms and said, her voice still rough, "Ugh….how'd you get in my home?"

"Through the door," The man said, smartass, "You and your friend invited me and my friend back to your place, you two were two shots to the moon last night."

"Friend?" Stephanie asked, before she heard a loud crash from out in the living room. Stephanie watched as Heidi came barreling in, dressed in only a large red flannel shirt and holding the arm of a blond god, who was dressed in only a pair of blue jeans. Heidi's face was flush with rage and from being hung over.

"Stephanie!" Heidi said her hands on her hips, "We picked up bar guys, what the fuck was wrong with us?"

"Worst girls' night ever," Stephanie said earning a nod from Heidi.

"Aye," Heidi said just as the blond god, pulled her to his bare chest and settled his hand on her flannel covered bottom.

"That wasn't what you told me last night," He purred before he kissed her deeply.

"I'm going to be sick," Stephanie said, before she climbed out her bed and headed to the bathroom, "Stay where you are, Rico Suave, no one wants to see your junk."

"That wasn't what you told _me_ last night..."

"UGH!"

TBC...

How's that for a start? Reviews are loved I love your feedback!


	2. Meet The Men

Chapter 2, sorry it took me a bit to get it out, I worked three doubles back to back and I'm so fricking TIRED! anyways, onto the show!

Disclaimer in chapter one, as are overall warnings and junk! mkay cool!

Chapter 2

_Meet The Men_

Heidi placed her hands on her hips and looked at the men, "Okay, you had your jollies, now get out, and don't come back."

"Yeah!" Stephanie said her head popping up from the door frame of the bathroom, "Get out, and don't forget to take your clothes."

The man on the bed got up, tossing Heidi the pillow, who squeaked and dropped the offending item. He pulled on sinfully tight black pants, and then his black button up shirt. He pulled his shoes on and said, "Well, have a good day, Babe, I hope what we did comes back to your memories, you were a wild cat."

"Shut up!" Stephanie raged, her bloodshot eyes on the Latin's god silk covered back, "Dick! Men are all dicks, fucking dicks…nothing but dicks!"

"That's a lot of dicks," The blond man said, his hand resting on Heidi's bottom, "Sorry, but we have to go, sexy, see you later…"

"You will not see me later!" Heidi raged, turning on the man, "You better get out of here now, or I'll toss you out this window!"

"SO feisty," The man said, giving Heidi's bottom a sharp slap, and fleeing before said woman had a chance to claw his eyes out, "I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Babe, it sure was fun," The Latin man said, before he left behind the blond man.

When Stephanie heard the door slam shut, she walked out the bathroom, holding her head and said, "Good on you, Heidi, you told those dicks off, I'm surprised you don't have a hang-"

"Oh…" Heidi whined, stumbling past Stephanie to climb into her bed, "I have a headache, that man woke me up, asking if I wanted breakfast, now I just want to go back to sleep."

Heidi dove into Stephanie's bed and fell asleep snoring loudly. Stephanie climbed into the bed beside Heidi and pulled the covers up over her, they could deal with the aftermath later, once they were less hung over.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel looked up, hearing a loud, "I hate you Carlos Manoso!" and then the sound of a flesh slapping against flesh. Diesel sighed putting down his cooking magazine and watching as a blond woman huffed out of a bedroom door, her beautiful face etched with anger. Moments later, a Cuban American man walked out the bedroom, shrugging his shoulders and sporting a red hand print on his face.

"Have a good day, Nancy." Diesel said waving to the blond woman, and earning a loud, "Fuck you too, dumbfuck!"

Diesel sighed again as the front door to the bachelor pad was wretched opened, and then slammed shut, "Why is it, that when I try to be nice to your conquests, and they just bite my head off, it's like I fucked them and dropped them!"

"You're guilty by association," Carlos said sitting beside Diesel on the couch, rubbing his sore cheek, "She sure can slap a face, I didn't do anything wrong, I told her before we did this, all I wanted was a good time."

"Such a pig," Diesel snorted, reading his magazine again, "So, are you finished? While you were busy fucking Nancy, we got a message from the Hub, Exterminators are around, and they're hunting witches."

"Witches," Carlos said leaning back in the couch, "Why witches?"

"Witches are tied to nature duh, which is why most Exterminators are hired by companies that really don't give two shits about this planet," Diesel said putting his magazine down, "They want to get rid of the people trying to protect and conserve earth."

"I see, so, Exterminators are prowling a city, there aren't any witches here," Carlos said, shrugging his stiff shoulders, "We would have known."

"Apparently, there is a witch here, a powerful one, she's been on the Exterminators' list for a long time, but they've yet to catch her, they're trying to fish her out by hunting down weaker witches, in the hopes she goes out and protects them."

"So…we have to find this powerful witch, stop the Exterminators, and do this all before diner time, right?"

"Right," Diesel said, putting his magazine down, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"We are going to go down to that new club in Soho, first," Ranger said crossing his ankles and threading his fingers behind his head, "We haven't been to a club in a while, and I think we could use a guys' night out."

Diesel rolled his eyes and said, "You only want to go out and find another woman to screw, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, you're such a womanizer."

"I know, now, come on, let's go find some breakfast, I'm starving," Carlos said, getting up and walking into the kitchen o the penthouse they lived in.

Diesel and Carlos had been best friends for a long time, since 2nd grade. They were thick as thieves they did everything together, hell, they even lost their virginity on the same night to the same woman. They worked together at the same place, they lived together in the penthouse above the security firm that Carlos owned called Rangeman. They were pretty close, almost like brothers, so when one hurt, the other felt it as well.

Diesel could remember the time Carlos changed. He used to be a straight and narrow man, a man with morals and rules, the military did that to people. He had been seeing this woman named Rachel for a while, and they were getting real serious, Diesel knew that Ranger was going to propose to the woman and everything. On the night of Carlos and Rachel's 4th anniversary, Carlos had gone to Rachel's place and found her in the bed with another man. Rachel had told him she'd never loved him, and was only using him, and that she was pregnant with Ron's, the man she was doing the nasty with when Carlos caught them, child.

That night, Carlos almost died from alcohol poison, Diesel and Carlos got fucked up. Carlos announced, over his fifth shot of vodka, that women were no good, and so he was going to not make any emotional bonds with them, he would just fuck and then tuck, no need to get attached, when all they were going to do was crush your heart under size 7 Jimmy Choos. Ever since then, Carlos hasn't had a relationship, he was going strong on his promise.

"Really," Diesel said getting up and going into the kitchen watching as Carlos pulled out ingredients to make an egg white omelet, "You want to go to a club and pick up women, when we're supposed to be out looking and protecting a witch?"

"I'll clean up the kitchen for a week."

"You know what, clubbing sounds like a great idea, we haven't been clubbing in the last 72 hours, I think we're a bit rusty," Diesel said with a smile, "I could use a good lay."

"Yeah, I'm beginning to suspect that you're gay," Carlos said giving his friend a smile, "You have too many morals, lose some of them."

"Shut up, Carlos," Diesel said before he gave the man the bird and walked out the kitchen.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Blue Fire was the hottest spot in Soho tonight, like many new clubs, they would be for a while. There was a line wrapped around the building, and security was tight. Diesel and Carlos had no worries, because not only did Rangeman do the security, Diesel knew the owner of the club, a demon playing human by the name of Vince. Unlike his friend Carlos, Diesel wasn't as human as he acted. He was in reality a demon, but he had yet to disclose this information to his friend, he'd doubt he would ever tell Carlos.

"Diesel, Carlos!" Vince said walking out the club and over to the two men, "How ya been?"

"Great," Carlos said giving Vince a manly hug, "We're here to have a good time and find a woman to take home."

"Alright, you two have fun," Vince said leading the two into the club, "I'll make sure you two get in the VIP section, I think there might be a witch in this club, I can sense it."

That made Diesel and Carlos's eyebrows shoot up, a witch hanging around, what were the chances of that?!

"Well, just be on the lookout, if there's a witch hanging around, chances are, an exterminator isn't too far away," Vince said in a low voice, "Be careful, you two!"

Diesel and Carlos waved goodbye to Vince, before they heaed into the crowd, the heavy bass and beat filling the large dance room.

It was an industrial themed club, with exposed brick walls, the ventilation system exposed running on the ceiling. The lights were dimmed down, and black and blue lights were flashing in corners, bathing the dancers in the neon lights. Carlos and Diesel swept past the dancing crowd, past the look of longing from both women and men. Carlos turned to Diesel and said, "Vince wasn't lying, I can sense the witch too, she must be powerful."

Diesel turned his body, he could sense the witch too, though he was able to sense her power with much more clarity than Carlos, due to the demon blood running through his veins. He had met witches with power before, but not like this. It was like he was bathing in her power, it was entrancing, it enticed the demon, making something stir inside of him. He had heard about creatures being lured away by witches due to the fact that they were naturally enticed by the power they eluded. Diesel was a powerful creature himself, and nearly all of the time, witches didn't provoke him like that. This time however, it was different. This witch must be quite the power house.

Carlos turned his head to the VIP section of the club and said, "She's in there, she has to be, whatever I'm sensing, is coming from there."

"True," Diesel said, as they walked into the VIP section, which was bathed in a soft red light, "She has to be-"

"A toast!" A woman's voice said, making Diesel and Carlos turn to look in the area it came from, "For dumping dicks who fucks and then tucks!"

"And toast," Another woman said, "To running away from men who want a fucking commitment!"

"HERE HERE!" both women let out gales of giggles, toasting each other.

Diesel shook his head and said, pointing to the area, "There's the witch….and she's drunk."

Carlos smiled looking at the two women who were tucked away in a corner booth, his eyes were on the curly brown haired woman that was latched onto a smaller woman, both were making their way through a bottle of tequila, getting drunker with each shot, "Which one's the witch?"

"The smaller one," Diesel said turning to Carlos, "Come on, let's go talk to the two."

Carlos sauntered over to the two women, who stopped talking to watch the two men walk up to them. The smaller black haired woman turned to her friend and said, "Hey, Stephanie, watch out, it's Rico Suave and his side kick Ken."

The curly brown aired woman let out a peal of giggles before she said, "These two….these two…look like they're gay! One has on a flannel shirt and jeans, and the other is dressed in all black, they must be lovers…secret gay lovers."

The two giggled again making Carlos smile and say, "Ladies, I see you got the party started without us."

"No men allowed!" The shorter woman snapped, wagging a finger in Diesel and Carlos' face, "You men, are all the same, inconsiderate jackasses full of shit!"

Stephanie nodded her head in agreement and said, "If I ever hear a man say, "Baby, I thought you didn't want a relationship," again, I'm going to kick him in the balls and make him pee blood for a week!"

Diesel backed away from Stephanie and said to Carlos, "She's all yours, have fun," before he slid in the booth beside the smaller woman and said, "Hey, you can't clump all men in this category, I'm not a jackass, I can cook, and clean…and I definitely take a woman's thought into respect, I mean, it would be real cruel of me to think about my needs instead of a woman's need."

The small woman frowned and said, "What if the woman just wants a fuck and then she just wants the dick to disappear?"

"Then I'd leave," Diesel said making the woman give him a look, before she pushed the bottle of tequila to him.

"Take some shots with me," was all the woman said, sniffing, "Tell me more about your concepts of hitting and then quitting."

Carlos gave Stephanie a wolf of a smile when she turned to him and said, "Go away, It's a man free night, take Ken with you as well, I don't want his dick corrupting my friend!"

"Babe," Carlos really liked this woman's attitude, ""We're all out to have a good time, right? We don't want to hassle you girls in any way, you two looked so cute-"

"HA!" The small woman said slapping her hand on the table top, "Cute? We're not cute, okay, we're not fricking 5 or 6, we're…older than that, we're not cute, we're sexy, gorgeous-"

"She's so feisty!" Diesel said wrapping an arm around Heidi's shoulder, "I like you, you're like a spitting kitten, is your name Kitten, it ought to be Kitten."

"Kitten?!" The woman huffed trying to get out of Diesel's grasp, "It's not kitten it's-"

"I like Kitten as well," Carlos said sliding closer to Stephanie, who slid away, "You're so little, like a kitten, and she does have the attitude of one, for now on, your name is Kitten."

"Shut up, you two!" Stephanie snapped glaring at Diesel and Carlos, "If you two aren't leaving, then you better buy us some more boozem and don't try any funny business!"

Carlos smiled, crossing his fingers behind his head, "Babe, wouldn't even try to."

"Don't call me, Babe, Rico Suave!" Stephanie snapped as Carlos motioned for a waitress to take their orders.

"Okay, I won't, Babe," Carlos said, making Stephanie growl in her throat, "What are you two lovely ladies drinking tonight?"

"Tequila, this kind," the small woman said holding the bottle up with shaking hands, "I don't know what the name is, but it's good, and it makes my stomach all warm!"

"Mine too"! Stephanie said, slapping Carlos's hand from her shoulder, "Geroff my person, you Rico Suave!"

"Yeah!" The small woman said climbing over Stephanie and glaring at Carlos, "Get off her person!"

"Woah now, Kitten," Diesel said pulling the woman back, "Simmer down now, look, let's have a shot of tequila, right?"

"Right….." The woman said as the waitress came back with a new bottle of tequila, "Stephanie and I get first shots, right Stephanie?"

"Right, we do, Heidi," Stephanie said, pouring two shots for them both.

Diesel eyebrows rose to his forehead, "Heidi?! Damn, that's a cute name, a cute name for a cute woman."

"Sexy!" Heidi snapped, glaring at Diesel, "Sexy, I'm sexy Heidi, my name is sexy!"

Stephanie sobered up for a moment, saying, "No it isn't, he's right, your name reminds me Swiss Miss Cocoa and Switzerland, you have a cute name!"

"Stephanie's a sexy name," Carlos said to Stephanie earning a glare from said woman, "What?"

"I'm on to you…." Stephanie hissed, but she took a shot of tequila, "I know your MO, m'kay, cuz….you men are all alike! Try to say things like, 'oh you're so sexy,' just to get in my pants! You men are DICKS! Especially you two, alright, you, Rico Suave, are head dick one, and you, Ken, are head dick two, both of you together measure to one centimeter, because your small dicks!"

Heidi let out a round of laughter, holding her sides and leaning against Diesel, who groaned and pinched his brow, "You two are small dicks!"

Diesel shook his head, looking over to Carlos who shook his head as well, they couldn't well leave these two beautiful, albeit, drunk women on their own, not especially since one was a witch. Oh well, they might as well endure the abuse, until they were kicked out of the club.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You…Ken, are sexy…." Heidi said holding on to Diesel's neck as they danced to the beat of the music, "Don't let Stephanie know, she…she'll have you maimed!"

Diesel chuckled letting his hands slide down Heidi's small waist, "I'm sure I can handle myself."

"Good, cuz…you're sexy, so sexy…."Heidi slurred, leaning against the man, her eyes half lidded, "Even if you have a microscopic penis."

"I don't have a microscopic penis," Diesel purred in Heidi's ear, as the woman's hands slid down his body, going to the front of his pants, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Mmm, wanna see your penis…." Heidi slurred, a drunk smile on her face, "Gimme the dick!"

What should Diesel do now? He was supposed to be protecting this woman, not letting her seduce him in a drunken haze. The way she was unintentionally attracting him, via her powers wasn't helping either. Diesel turned to Carlos, who was sitting in the booth with Stephanie, trying to find some help. Diesel groaned seeing Carlos working his magic on Stephanie, who was giggling madly, leaning into Carlos, letting him whisper words in her ear.

"Come on, Baby," Heidi slurred her hands unbuttoning Diesel's fly, "Let me have your dick, I want you to spank me, and fuck me three ways-"

"OKAY!" Diesel said, pulling Heidi off the dance floor, "time to take you home, okay, cool!"

Diesel walked over to Carlos and Stephanie, saying, "Time to go home, okay, let's get them home, Carlos, I think they've had enough booze for one night ladies…."

"Come home with us!" Stephanie said with a drunk smile, her fingers lingering on Carlos's arm, "You should tell me more about all that Spanish you know how to speak….."

"Yeah," Heidi said, hugging onto Diesel's arm, "Come home with us, both of you, Stephanie can twiddle her thumbs, and I can have both of you!"

"No fair!" Stephanie whined, pushing as Heidi but only pushing at air, "I get Rico Suave!"

Carlos let out a laugh, getting up and patting Heidi on her head, "You are too cute, Kitten," he turned to a swaying Stephanie and said, "Well, let's go back to your place for a nightcap."

Carlos helped Stephanie up, wrapping an arm around her waist, steadying her and leading her out the club, over to the black SUV the men drove in to get to the club. Heidi and Stephanie let out drunk laughs, as they climbed into the SUV, falling over each other.

"Wait!" Stephanie said looking over to Heidi in the back of the SUV, "They're bar men, and remember, we don't pick up men from bars!"

"Oh yeah," Heidi said, giving Diesel and Carlos dirty looks, "Sorry guys, but we can't take you home, we have a strict no bring home guys from bars rule, and we follow it religiously, pardon us….we are gonna take a taxi home!"

"You didn't pick us up at the bar," Carlos said to the two women, "You picked up us at a booth, we were nowhere near a bar."

"Oh…." Stephanie said her eyes bright, "Yeah! Well then, let's go!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Diesel said as they drove down the road, following the half ass directions Heidi and Stephanie yelled out, "They are really drunk, they did share two bottles of tequila."

Carlos shook his head, driving down the busy city. Diesel was right, if it wasn't for the fact tha Diesel drank most of the second bottle of tequila, they might be driving to the hospital instead. Stephanie and Heidi were pissed drunk. As Stephanie got drunker, the resolve she had created broke and by the time Diesel came back with Heidi, she had been begging him for a good night out, she said she wanted the huge package that Rico Suave was hiding in his pants. Thank goodness he carried condoms in his SUV, or else he'd have to find a store open right now, and it was well past two in the morning. Stephanie was a sexy thing, with a fit curvy body, light blue eyes and a set of brown curls. She was dressed in a fitted red dress that hugged the right curves and accented the butt she had, Dios, were they going to have fun tonight.

Stephanie kept going on about finding a man suitable for children and a husband. Oh goodness, he really didn't want to hear any of that, but he let her talk, and drink, until finally she had melted to his side and begged him to fuck her. She said at this point in time, she was too fucking drunk and honry to care about a husband or kids, she'd watch the Golden Girls to get back in that mood.

Thank goodness for old women!

"Shut up!" Heidi said leaning up to look at Diesel from in the back of the SUV, "Me and you are going to fuck! M'kay, I want your hands all over my persons, and I definitely want to taste that big ole dick you're hiding in your pants…."

Heidi licked her lips giving Diesel a leer, which caused the man to lean away from Heidi. Heidi turned to look out the window of the SUV and snapped, "OH! HERE WE ARE!" pointing to a tall apartment building that resided in the ritzy part of Manhattan, "Our humble abode."

"There is nothing humble about this place," Diesel said in awe, helping the women out the SUV, "Holy shit, these units start at 4.5 Million dollars!"

"Well, it wasn't that much when I got it," Heidi mumbled, stumbling around, but leading the group to the entrance of the apartment, "Les go, guys! We…we….weeeee…..are going to have a fun night!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel woke up to Heidi slapping at his arm and yelling at him to, "Get the fuck up!" Diesel rubbed his face and opened one eye. Heidi loomed over him, naked, with her hands on her hips. In the morning light, Diesel could see bruises forming on the swell of Heidi's breast, her hips her thigs and her neck, holy shit, he was rough with her. Diesel winced when he sat up in the large bed. He looked down and saw that he too was covered in bruises and bite marks, did they fall down the stairs last night?

"Hey!" Heidi said poking Diesel in the chest, "Where in the fuck did you come from?!"

"Remember the club last night?" Diesel asked looking up at Heidi who nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, well, we hooked up there, and you took me home and just about raped me, though, I never did say stop."

"I picked up a bar guy!" Heidi whined, shaking her head and grabbing the closest article of clothing she could find, Diesel's red flannel shirt. "I gotta go and get Stephanie!"

"Well, you want breakfast first? I am a cook, I know that Stephanie and Carlos might be hungry too-"

"Carlos….Stephanie bought home a bar guy too!" Heidi wailed, before she grabbed Diesel's arm and said, "Get up, we're grabbing your little friend, and you two are getting the fuck out of here!"

Diesel managed to put on his jeans and shoes, before Heidi dragged him out her bedroom and through the living room. He made Heidi stop in front of a bird cage and said, "I didn't know you had a parrot, Polly want a-"

"You say cracker," the bird said flapping its wings, "And I'll kill you!"

"You tell him Hercules!" Heidi said before she led Diesel to the other bedroom across from the huge living room, "Stephanie! We picked up bar guys, what the fuck was wrong with us?!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

After being kicked out the women's apartment, Diesel turned to Carlos and said with a smile, "That's one feisty witch…"

"And Stephanie was a wildcat in bed, too bad I don't double dip, or else I would call her up and take her out," Carlos said walking over to the SUV, "Hey, you do know you don't have a shirt, right?"

"I know," Diesel said with a smile, "The feisty kitten has it, and this gives me an excuse to come back here and get it, you could tag along if you want."

"Nah," Carlos said waving his hand, "I don't want to, I need another conquest now…."

"Hey, Heidi has a night stand full of condoms in her bedroom, she must be a heartbreaker or something….she's your female counterpart, Carlos."

"And Stephanie's your female counterpart," Carlos said with a grin, "She wants Mr. Right, two kids and a pet dog, just like you…."

"I can't wait to see them again!" Diesel said with a smile, leaning back in the passenger seat of the SUV, "This will be fun!"

TBC...

Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!


	3. Double Dip

Chapter 3, enjoy! :D

Disclaimers, warnings and junk are in the first chapter

Worst Night Ever?!

_Double Dip_

Heidi and Stephanie dubbed the night they went out as the night to forget. They had never ever picked up men from a bar before, holy shit, they must have been plastered. The spent the most of Saturday and Sunday recovering from the Friday night they had. They lounged in the living room, eating junk food and watching Lifetime movies.

"I can't believe it," Stephanie said softly, eating a cookie, "I can't believe it….we actually screwed bar men."

"And The blond one wanted to stay and make breakfast!" Heidi hissed petting Hercules on his head, "Can you believe that, Hercules, you know you're the only man for me, Right?"

Hercules bobbed his head and said, "Yep! Heidi's only man!"

Stephanie gave Hercules a glare and said, "I know African Grey Parrots are as smart as five year olds, but sometimes, I get the feeling that Hercules is smarter than he lets on."

"Don't be silly, Stephanie," Heidi said getting up and going over to the large bird cage, "Hercules is just a bird."

Hercules climbed into the cage and went over to his food bowl. Heidi smiled and said, "He's smarter than those bar men, that's for sure, what time do you have work tomorrow, Stephanie?"

"Early," Stephanie whined, looking over to Heidi, "I have to be in at five and I won't be home until late, maybe ten at night, it's the end of the month, and we have so many reports and interim to go through and we have to go over contracts with several different advertisers."

"Oh well, I guess I can find something to amuse me while you're at work," Heidi huffed, sitting beside her friend, "Did you call your mom back? she blew the phone up yesterday, while you were out jogging."

"Ugh…" Stephanie moaned looking over to Heidi, "Did you tell her I was dead?"

"Stephanie! Heidi said looking at her friend, "I told her that you were in a coma, now, what kind of friend would I be, if I didn't make a half assed excuse for you!?"

"A bad one," Stephanie said with a giggle, getting up and picking up their mess, "Now what are we going to do about dinner?"

"I don't know about you," Heidi said, looking down at her watch, "But, it's almost 7 and I have to get ready for a date."

"Really?" Stephanie said watching Heidi, clean her mess up, "But…what about us purging our system free of bar men?"

"Fucking another guy will do the trick, thank you very much," Heidi said with a wink, before she skipped into her room, "Damn! It's been a little over 48 hours since I've had sex, I could use a few rounds of it."

"You fucking nymphomaniac!" Stephanie pouted, before she snuggled into the couch and turned back to watching lifetime movies, "I don't need you to have fun, whatever, Heidi, you fast harlot."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel couldn't get Heidi out his head. She had been an oasis in the dessert, and he a dehydrated traveler who happened upon the oasis. Ever since that night, all that had been on the man's mind was that feisty kitten.

"You're thinking about her," Carlos said looking over to his friend, "I can see it on your face, you need to learn how to school your features."

"Is it that obvious?" Diesel sighed, leaning back on the couch, his blue eyes on the large TV screen, "Damn it! I need to get her out of my system! Ever since that night, damn it, I've done things with her, I've never done with other women before."

"Oh like that bite mark on your chest?" Carlos asked drinking from his beer, "Or that bruise on your arm, Did you two fall down the stairs while you were fucking?"

"She was an animal," Diesel sighed, looking over to his friend, "Holy shit, I thought she was going to break me in two, she pushed me on the bed and then demanded I do all these things to her, all while she was tied to the bed."

"I choose the wrong woman," Carlos said, a leer forming on his face, "I should go and see her right-"

"Nope, no, no, no," Diesel said turning the TV off, and looking at his friend, "I'm staking my claim, I want the feisty kitten for myself."

"Good luck, she doesn't seem to be the type to settle down," Carlos said, finishing his beer, and getting up, "What time is it? 8? Shit, I have to get ready or a date."

"A date?" Diesel echoed, looking up at Carlos, who smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "You're going on a legit date?"

"Well, I have to feed them before I can get into their panties, they make it so complicated, going down to this Italian place on 5th avenue, I might not be back until the morning, whatever, I'll see you later."

"Whatever, Rico Suave!" Diesel joked, as Carlos gave him the finger, "Rico, Suuuave!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a sigh looking over to the man across from her. Joe Morelli, the bane of her teenage life. He was a grade A douche then, and he was still a grade A douche now. He had tried to charm his way into her pants in high school, and succeeded when he was 18 and she was 16. She had been working at the tasty pastry, when she lost her virginity, fucking douche.

"So, Cupcake, how's the city life been treating you?" Joe asked, leering at Stephanie's figure, "it looks like it's been doing you some good."

Stephanie nearly gagged at the look of lust he gave her. Oh please, he takes her out to this fancy Italian restaurant, hoping she'd take him home and fuck him, like she didn't know his MO! How did this all happen again? How in the hell did she get stuck on a Sunday night, with, of all the people, Joe Morelli? Oh yeah, her mother, who she loved very much, but shit, she needs to stay out of Stephanie's life! Stephanie was doing fine by herself. She knew she should have talked to her mother the day Heidi covered for her. Her mother had set her up on a blind date, with Joe Morelli. She had been concerned about the fact Stephanie didn't have a husband still, and so she sent Joe to ratify that problem, or she hoped. Stephanie would have tossed Joe out, but she was one to never turn down free food, especially if it's from that nice Italian restaurant on 5th avenue. So she dressed conservatory, that way, Joe wouldn't get any ideas, and went with him to enjoy the spicy Italian sausage baked dish. It was too fucking bad that Joe didn't care if Stephanie wore a potato sack or nothing at all, his eyes never left Stephanie's body. It was creeping the poor woman out!

"So, Cupake…." Why does he keep calling her that fucking nickname!? "How about we get out of here, and go down to my hotel room, it's nothing fancy, but it does have a vibrating bed."

"No, no, I should go, my mother, she's trying to match make me, which I don't need right now, sorry you had to get pulled into this," Stephanie said grabbing her purse and making to get up from the table, but Joe grabbed her wrist.

"Cupcake, I spent 500 bucks coming up here, grabbing a hotel room and taking you out to eat, this is how you repay me?" Joe asked, giving Stephanie a leer, "no, I think you are going to come with me to my hotel room."

"I think," A voice said, making Stephanie and Joe turn to it, "The woman said no, why don't you beat it, punk."

Stephanie let out a groan, seeing Rico Suave standing there. She couldn't help but admire the way he looked in that red button up shirt, and those nice tight black slacks. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and his brown eyes were sharp, lingering on Joe's face. It would have been quite sexy, if it wasn't for the fact that he had a red handprint on his face. How in the hell did he get that?

"Oh yeah, and who the hell are you?" Joe asked, his face turning red with rage, "I don't-"

"Oh, this is my boyfriend," Stephanie said quickly, getting up and hugging the Latin man's arm, "His name is Rico, I kept trying to tell you that I was with him, but you wouldn't listen."

"Babe, my name is-"

"Come along Rico, I'm sorry we got into that argument and I slapped you," Stephanie cooed, running fingers over Rico's face, "Let's go home and make up, right?"

"Babe," Rico said, with a smile, before he turned to Joe, "I love it when we make up, I keep her up all night long."

Stephanie forced a smile, looking over to Rico, "Rico, okay now, let's go."

"She's a wildcat in bed, I had to use some other-" Rico started but Stephanie jerked him away saying, "Okay, time to go! Bye Joe!"

As the two left Stephaine turned to Rico and said, "No wonder why you got slapped, you're a jackass!"

"Babe, I had to make the story believable," Rico said, as Stephanie let go of his arm and huffed away, "Now, where do you think you're going?"

"Home, I'm going to take a taxi home," Stephanie said, just as Rico grabbed her by her waist and steered her away, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"I'm driving you home," Rico said leading Stephanie to a black Porsche turbo, "My date fell through and your date looks as though he wants to follow you home."

Stephanie turned and let out a yelp, seeing Joe walking over to him, his face red with anger, "Well, you convinced me, let's go, Rico."

Ranger helped Stephanie into the car, before he got in himself and drove off, just as Joe got close to the car.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Rico, you know, when you're outside of a bar, you're not half bad," Stephanie said as Ranger opened the passenger door of the car, to help her out.

"Carlos," Rico said with a smile, "My name is Carlos."

"Oh," Stephanie said thinking about his name, "Much better than Rico, well I hope your night is well, Carlos, have a good night."

Stephanie gave Carlos a finger wave, and made to go into the entrance of the sky rise she lived in, but she turned around and kissed Carlos on the cheek saying, "It's the least I can do for you saving my butt back there, Rico Suave."

Stephanie yelped as Carlos grabbed her by her waist and kissed her deeply. He pulled back, looking down at her dazed face and said, "I'll take that as a form of payment, Babe, have a good night."

Stephanie stumbled away from Carlos, who gave her a wink and got into his car, "Yeah…okay…night…"

As Carlos drove off into the busy city, Stephanie placed her fingertips on her lips and nearly swooned, damn! That man was an excellent kisser!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a satisfy purr walking down the street to her house. That had been a wonderful night of sex. She had gone out with a man she met at the local pet store, when she went to go get some more toys for Hercules. He himself had a parrot and they went into a lengthy talk about birds before the man gave Heidi his number and told him to call him about hooking up for with him for a date. Heidi and the man spent 40 minutes at the restaurant, before they went to a hotel, and had sex all night long. However afterwards, the man had begun the usual triad of them getting together, and marrying and shit, a way to kill a wonderful night. Honestly, Heidi wanted to know why she attracted these men, was she giving of some kind of musk, or aura, maybe she would speak to her Mother about it.

Heidi made a pit stop in a café, bought a cup of tea and a chocolate pastry, and made her way to her apartment. She was munching on her pastry and sipping her tea, walking into the hallway that held only the door to her apartment, when she heard a cough. Heidi turned her head and puffed up with anger seeing the man she kicked out of house Saturday morning, lounging in one of the many high back chairs that were scattered in the hallway.

"You!" Heidi said marching up to the man, who smiled and waved at her, "What are you, doing here?!"

"You walk out in the city by yourself?" the man asked getting up from his perch, and going over to Heidi, "I know your feisty, kitten, but it's dangerous to do that."

"I've been walking on the streets, at 8 in the morning since like forever," Heidi said, walking past the man and going over to her front door, "I highly doubt someone is going to mug me in a busy intersection that has four cops standing in it."

"I wasn't thinking about a mugging," The man muttered, before he followed Heidi to the front door.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Heidi asked, her hands on her hips, "I didn't invite you in, you Ken doll! You never answered my question, why are you here?"

"I left my shirt, and I wanted it back, it's my favorite one too," the man said with a smile, watching Heidi cross her arms and pout, "Shit, you are too fucking cute."

"Shut up!" Heidi said glaring, juttimg her hips out, "What makes you think I didn't give it to my parrot?"

"Because, it's a comfortable shirt, and I bet all the money in my pocket you wear it at night."

Heidi flushed and muttered, "Damn it….fuck, fine, stay out here, and I'll go get the shirt for you."

Heidi unlocked her door, and entered the apartment. she placed her paper cup and half eaten pastry down, and made a beeline to her room. Heidi went over to the lounge chair in her bedroom and picked up the red flannel shirt that lay innocently on the back of it. she paused, hearing Hercules talking, and the man responding. Didn't she tell that jerk to wait outside! Jeez, nobody listens to her!

"Hey!" Heidi said storming out into the living room, "Didn't I tell you wait out there, stop talking to Hercules!"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," The man said with a purr, his eyes roaming the Heidi's frame, "Hmm, must have been a hot date last night, if you're still in the dress you wore last night."

Heidi gasped as the man wrapped an arm around her waist, "Hey, what are you doing….let go of..ah…"

Heidi felt the man's lips on her neck and he whispered in her ear, "That night, we had sex, I couldn't get it out of my mind, I have to have you, and if all I get out of you is one last fuck, then damn it, I'll take that."

Heidi felt her body arch up into the man's grasp, as his fingers made magic on her spine, "Ken…we can't…"

"Diesel, Diesel is my name, Kitten," The man said, kissing Heidi's neck, "And yes, we can do this."

Heidi's eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a moan of pleasure, "Oh yes, we can…condoms, we need condoms!"

Heidi yelped as Diesel laid her out on the dining room table, kissing her mouth, and tearing off the dress she wore. Diesel unbuckled his jeans, and pulled them down. Heidi pressed a hand against Diesel's chest and said, "Condoms, in the drawer, on the stand next to the door, hurry!"

Diesel swore softly, and went over to the stand, pulling out several boxes of condoms, "Shit woman, do you own stock in Trojan?"

"No, I just like being prepared," Heidi said with a smile, as Diesel came back over and rolled on a condom, "holy shit, you're huge, oh yes, this is going to feel good sliding up in me!"

Diesel grabbed Heidi by her thighs, slid her legs around his waist and entered her swiftly, earning a low keening noise from the woman below him, "Damn woman, you're so tight, roll your hips like that again."

Heidi gripped the sides of the dining room table that was situated close by the living room. Diesel's strokes were long, and powerful, making the table scarp across the floor. Heidi moaned leaning back against the table, "Fuck me, fuck me! oh shit! Fuck me like that!"

Diesel paused, unwound Heidi's legs from his waist, flipped her onto her stomach and pushed back in, earning a high pitch cry from Heidi. He leaned forward and bit down on Heidi's neck saying, "Fuck, so good, Heidi, so fucking good, damn it! I'm not going to last, I'm going to cum!"

"Oh yeah, spank me!" Heidi wailed wiggling her bottom, "Spank me, bit my neck harder, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Heidi screamed loudly, as a large hand slapped her bottom, sparks of pleasure coiling in her stomach, "Ah shit, I'm cumming , I'm cumming so hard now!"

Diesel and Heidi let out loud cried and groans, as they came. Once their orgasm subsided, Diesel slid out of Heidi, catching her before she slid down on the ground. Heidi groaned and looked over to Diesel, "We can't do this again, I don't do the same guy twice."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Diesel asked, kissing Heidi's neck, before his lips descended on Heidi's mouth, "Please, I 'll see you tomorrow?"

Heidi groaned and nodded her head, "Tomorrow, at around 10, okay?"

Diesel smiled and kissed Heidi again, "Alright! I'll see you then, keep the shirt, Kitten, the idea of you wearing it naked, excites me."

Diesel gave Heidi a sharp smack on her bottom, tucked himself in his pants, and left the apartment, not before tossing out the used condom he wore.

Heidi let out a groan, standing up on jelly legs, "Fuck, he's coming back, fuck…."

Heidi savored the soreness she felt and then rubbed her sore mound. She smiled and said, "He's coming back….for me…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie walked into the apartment at around nine that night. She found Heidi lounging in the living room, watching TV, and eating popcorn, Hercules eating some with her.

"How was your day?" Stephanie asked Heidi, sitting beside her on the couch, "More eventful than mine I hope?"

"Oh, not really," Heidi said with a smile, looking over to her friend, "How was your night, last night, not too boring by yourself, I hope?"

"Oh, no, I was fine, hungry? I bought home some leftover Chinese food." Stephanie said, holding up several takeout boxes, "We had a huge power dinner."

"Oh, good," Heidi said with a smile, grabbing a container, "I'm starving….."

Hercules pulled his head up and said, "Oh, yes, Fuck me! Fuck me hard," his head bobbing up and down, making Heidi yelp, and take a swipe at him.

"Hercules! Must have left some porn on or something!" Heidi said with a giggle, getting up and putting Hercules in his cage, "Shut up, you little shit head!"

Stephanie shook her head and said, "That bird is weird…."

"Yeah, the little fucker," Heidi snapped, before she ate the food given to her, 'Trying to blab out her secrets!'

TBC…

(Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!)


	4. Confessions

Chapter 4, enjoy!

Warnings and Disclaimers in the first chapter!

Worst Night Ever?!

_Confessions_

"It's official, you're not gay," Carlos said to Diesel as he entered the penthouse above Rangeman, "You have the same face I have on, when I get a good fucking, who's the lucky woman?"

"Oh, just my feisty kitten," Diesel said walking over to the man who sat at a desk, looking at reports, "Oh, you're working, how was last night, you came rolling in late last night, did you get some?"

"Nah, it fell through, though that sexy curly brown haired woman, the one that was with your kitten, she was there, with some douche, I saved her from him and took her home."

"Oh, how noble, I didn't know you had it in you, Carlos, saving damsels in distress, not like your womanizing self." Diesel said sitting on the edge of the desk, "Are you losing your edge, you've been coming home with more slaps to the face and less panties in your pockets, you must be getting older, or the women aren't putting up your shit any longer."

"Must be the second one," Carlos said to Diesel, looking over numbers, "I'm only 34, I should start prowling for younger women."

"Whatever," Diesel said slipping off the desk, "One day, a woman is going to come in and steal that stone heart of yours, and you're not going to know how to handle it…."

"Up Shut the fuck," Carlos said giving Diesel the bird again, "Like I told you before, There won't be a woman coming in and stealing my heart, because….I won't let her!"

"Whatever you say man," Diesel said walking over to his bedroom, "I'm going to go take a shower, and try to get some work done…."

"You're going to work?" Carlos was stunned, Diesel never did like to work on anything, unless it was food related.

"Yeah, I ought to get a leg up on these Exterminators, right? I spoke to some people, apparently, no company has hired exterminators, since it's illegal to do so, so it must be someone more sinister…" Diesel said softly, "Which means…"

"No man, I thought those people were long gone," Carlos said getting up from his chair, going over to Diesel, "Shit, Collectors?"

Diesel nodded his head, making Carlos swear loudly again. Collectors, were people, who collected magical creatures, mostly purely for sport. Diesel had a feeling, this Collector wanted to collect this powerful witch for another reason, hopefully they'd find out soon.

"Welp, I'm off to take this shower and then go on and speak to some guys about this, I hope to get some news about all of this, hopefully." Diesel said to his friend, "Don't work too hard, okay?"

"Alright, I won't," Carlos said, before he dove back into his reports.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Mother, I have a problem," Heidi sighed over the phone, leaning back in her bed, "Can you hopefully give me the answer?"

"I can try, Daughter, fire away," Heidi's mother said with a giggle, making Heidi pout and huff.

"Let's not kid about fire, Mother, anyways, lately, I've been attracting men," Heidi started but her mother stopped her with a fit of laughter.

"Heidi, darling, we are witches, we attract males naturally, you've known this for a long time, silly goose."

"I know, mother, but let me finish!" Heidi sighed her eyes cut with anger, "Anyways! The attraction had been getting worse, the men are getting more demanding, begging me for marriage and the like, they never want to let me go, and that scares me. Am I emitting some kind of musk or something?"

"Oh dear, it's not normal for a male to want to keep a witch, you have been wearing protection and not letting any of your body touch a drop of semen, right?"

"Yes, Mother, I know what happens if I were to ever touch that…stuff," Heidi said with a huff, "Bad things happen, even if I can't get pregnant."

"Damn right," Heidi's mother said before she hummed softly and said, "I'll look into it, Darling, there has to be something at play, I'll call you to tell you , If I find something."

"Okay, Mother," Heidi said with a soft smile, "Be careful out there, Exterminators are about."

"You should be the careful one, darling, most Exterminators are male, and the way you've been attracting men, just be careful who you take to bed with, got it?

"Got it, Mother," Heidi said, before she hung up the phone, "Yeah, I ought to be careful with who I take to bed."

Heidi caressed the red flannel shirt she wore and let out a huff, laying back in her bed. She couldn't believe she let that man in her bed again! What would Stephanie think, oh yeah, she'd think Heidi was insane for letting that man back in that's what!

Heidi was pulled from her thoughts as her bedroom door opened and Diesel came walking in with a tray of breakfast food. Oh yeah, Diesel did stay the night over, didn't he?

"I made strawberry crème crepes and cheddar sirloin crepes," Diesel said watching Heidi attack her plate with relish, "I would have been faster, If I had known you were this hungry!"

"You kept me up all night long with sex," Heidi said pushing her now empty plate away from her, "Thank goodness Stephanie had to go into work early, she can't know that I'm fucking the Bar man."

"I'm insulted, I'm not a bar man, I just happened to be at the same club as you," Diesel said climbing into bed with Heidi and kissing her neck, earning a low groan, "A bar man wouldn't make you breakfast in bed, and he sure as hell wouldn't stay the night, holding you close, right?"

Diesel had a point, most bar men wouldn't even stay half the night, and when she took lovers, she liked the fact that they cuddled at night.

"We have to stop doing this, I haven't slept with another man but you," Heidi said as Diesel kissed her lips, "You're running my reputation."

"Good, I'd gladly ruin you for all men," Diesel said, kissing Heidi, before he pulled away, "But, if you want me to go, I'll go, I told you before, I'll respect your wishes, besides, I have to go and tend to some things, be safe, yeah?"

"Why do you keep telling me to be safe?" Heidi huffed, as Diesel pulled his clothes on, hiding that delicious body from Heidi, "I'm in the safest part of the city."

"Well, since you want to know," Diesel said, walking over to Heidi and kissing her, "I know what you are, and I'm worried about you, Exterminators are around, and I don't want nothing to happen to you, okay?"

"You know that I'm…" Heidi started, looking at Diesel who smiled and nodded his head.

"A witch, but don't worry, I'm the good guy, I'm on your side," Diesel said, kissing Heidi one last time, "Be safe, okay?"

Heidi nodded her head dumbly, "Okay, " her face flushing as Diesel caressed it softly, a smile on his face.

"Maybe there's a reason why my father told me not to sleep with witches," Diesel murmured looking into Heidi's eyes, "It's a good thing I'm so fucking hard headed, right? Then you wouldn't be graced by my sexiness-"

"Get out!" Heidi snapped, playfully, pushing at Diesel's chest, "Go and do whatever."

When Diesel left the apartment, Heidi let out a loud squeal and buried under her covers, now she didn't have to hide her witchiness from Diesel….though…how'd he know she was a witch? He never did say he'd be back to see her again, It's not like she wanted him around, but how in the hell-

Heidi had stuffed her hands in her pockets, and paused, pulling out a piece of paper, that had Diesel's phone number on it. Heidi huffed and put it in her night stand, it wasn't like she would call him anyways…

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie knew it had been a good idea to work in the park. It was a lovely spring day, the birds were chirping in the trees, the sun was shining, the sky blue and temperature was just right. Why spend this day locked in an office, when she could spend it outside!

Stephanie sipped on her iced coffee, making her way through reports when a slap rang through the nearly empty park. She looked up hearing a loud, "I hate you, Carlos Manoso!" and then a soft, "Again with the slapping of the face…"

Stephanie got up, placed her papers in her folder and walked over to the source of the voices, seeing Carlos standing at the edge of the park, with a red handprint on his cheek and a woman stomping away. Stephanie shook her head and walked over to Carlos, who smiled gave her a wave, "Babe, how are you today?"

"Better than you," Stephanie said watching the woman walk away, "Uh…a lover's spat?"

"You could say that," Carlos said walking over to Stephanie, "She didn't like what I was offering her."

"And what would that be?" Stephanie asked, rubbing Carlos's sore face with her iced coffee cup.

"I told her that I don't do relationships and I only want to fuck," Carlos said, with a smile, looking at Stephanie's face grimace in disgust, "You have a problem with my ideas, Babe?"

"You sound just like my roommate," Stephanie said, pulling away from Carlos, "Both of you are sick in the head, picking up people, and using them for your gratification, I voiced it to her before, but she doesn't care, and all I can hope for is that she doesn't endanger herself, playing with men. I'm sure one of these days, a man she used is going to come up to her and attack her…."

"You shouldn't say something like that," Carlos said, his voice serious, "That's something you should never say."

"Well, it's the truth, she uses these men, like they're nothing but cheap dollar store toys," Stephanie said with a huff glaring at Carlos, "And you do the same as well, I can't believe you two, you could pick up a disease, or anything!"

"I didn't know you cared, babe," Carlos placed a hand over his heart, leering at her, "Maybe, we could-"

"You deserved that slap, Carlos," Stephanie said walking away, "You're a fucking pig."

"I aim to please!" Carlos said waving goodbye to Stephanie, "See you later, Babe."

"Ugh!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Do you know witches can't get pregnant?" Diesel looked up at his friend, shaking his head no, "Well now you know."

Diesel frowned and said, "Why can't they get pregnant?" he was really curious now, "I never knew that."

"it's the magic they posse," Diesel's friend said softly, shuffling the deck of playing cards he held in his hands, "When you get a gift such as that, you have something of equal importance taken away from you, like they ability to bear children."

"So why is it that most witches require men to wear condoms?" That made Diesel's friend give him a long and hard look, "I uh….know a guy who was dating a witch."

"Male semen is a potent aphrodisiac to a witch, not only does it turn them on, it turns up their magic, I know a man who had unprotected sex with a witch, by the time they found him, he looked like a corn husk, the witch fucked the life out of him, using her magic."

Diesel winced but his friend chuckled and said, "But for a demon of your class, I highly doubt a witch would fuck the life out of you, maybe make you pass out, but not kill you."

Diesel friend began to set up a game of solitaire, before saying, "Now, yes, I heard that a collector is out an about looking for a witch, a powerful one at that, it's because this witch is apparently, a life witch."

"Life witch?" Diesel asked, looking at his friend, who busied himself in the game, "What is a life witch?"

"A witch who can give birth," The man said with a smile, "Ah yes, I have your attention now, let me explain about Life witches."

Diesel leaned in and clasped his hands as his friend began the tale.

"Life witches are extremely powerful witches with the ability to give birth. Now it's not a fluke that they are able to give birth, the goddess who blessed women with the ability to use witchcraft, picks one witch every 2,000 years to bear a new generation of witches. It seems that the new cycle has arrived, and she has picked a witch to bear new witches. Somehow, this witch is in this city, and so that's why the collector has hired Exterminators to look for this witch, an offspring from a witch is a very powerful child, which is why the Collector wants to impregnate the witch with their offspring."

"Shit, no wonder why the Hub has us ou and about, protecting witches, any of them could be the Life Witch." Diesel sighed, looking at his friend, who nodded his head.

"Yup, be careful man, it's dangerous out here," Diesel's friend said watching Diesel get up from the booth they both sat in, "Oh, remember, don't forget to wear a condom, when you're having sex with that witch of yours!"

Diesel groaned softly, saying, "is it that obvious?"

"She must be something to have attracted you, I know you can deflect most witches' charms," Diesel's friend said with a smile, "Just be careful, okay?"

"Jeez, I can see what she means," Diesel muttered, walking out of the diner, "Hell, I'm getting annoyed with everyone saying be careful!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Stephanie!" Heidi whined from her bedroom, making Stephanie groan, "I'm starving, what's for dinner?"

"It's your turn to cook," Stephanie said, earning a loud sound from Heidi, "Shut up, come out here and cook!"

"No! Don't wanna!" Heidi said appearing in the doorway of her room, "Let's go out, my treat."

"Lazy," Stephanie said, but who was she to turn down free food, "Come on, let's go, where are we going to eat?"

"Uh, that cool ass steakhouse that's down the street," Heidi said pulling on her shoes, "I made reservations already, we have 40 minutes to be there."

They walked briskly down the street, the cool April air playing with their hair. Stephanie suggested that they take a taxi, but Heidi said why pay ten bucks to walk down four blocks. It wasn't too busy on the streets, a few cars here and there and a few people walking down the sidewalk, they wold be at the restaurant in maybe a couple of minutes.

Stephanie and Heidi made a left turn down a sidewalk, when hands grabbed them both, dragging them into an alleyway, both woman screaming an fighting.

"Is this how you treat a woman!?" Stephanie yelped as she and Heidi were tossed onto a wooden pallet, "Jeez, are you trying to break my ass!"

"Okay, so…which one is the witch?" A man asked looking at Heidi and Stephanie, "It has to be one of these two, I could sense it from a mile away."

Stephanie began laughing saying, "Holy shit! What are you two smoking?! Witches don't exist, that's all fantasy and Harry Potter shit!"

Stephanie turned to Heidi laughing, "They think we're witches, that's a-"

"I'm the witch," Heidi said with a puff of air, "Now, how about you let my friend here go, and we can settle this like grownups."

"Heidi?" Stephanie asked weakly as Heidi got up from the wooden pallet, "Heidi, are you on something?"

"I didn't think I had to tell you, but I'm a witch," Heidi said with a smile, "And I guess, you guys are Exterminators."

"It's not safe for a pretty witch like yourself to be walking about, doesn't matter now, you seem quite powerful, maybe you're the one we're looking for."

""What the fuck are you talking about?" Stephanie started, getting up and going over to Heidi, "What are they talking about, Heidi?"

"I don't know myself." Heidi said, pulling Stephanie behind her, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Ah, ah, ah….little witch," one of the men said, before he took out a white flower, "You're not going anywhere."

Heidi took a step back, her eyes wide with horror, "How do you-"

"White orchids, a potent flower that makes witches weak and as powerful as newborn kittens," The man said, walking up to Heidi, who pushed Stephanie back, "Now, why don't we take a walk-OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK!"

Stephanie had picked up a glass bottle and threw it at the man holding the flower, hitting him in the head making him drop it. She grabbed Heidi's hand and tugged it hard saying, "Come on Heidi," Pushing past the group of stunned men, "Let's get out of here."

The two ran out the alleyway and down the sidewalk, ignoring the loud, "Don't just stand there, go get those fucking bitches!"

"What the fuck!" Stephanie said as they ran down the sidewalk, "What's going on!? Why do they want you, Heidi?! Is that a man you tossed aside!?"

"No, it's a long and complicated story!" Heidi said as the two ran across a busy street, "One I'll tell you, once we're safe from those bozos!"

"We should run back home!" Stephanie said, earning a snot from Heidi.

"And lead them to my house!?" Heidi asked looking at Stephanie, "no way! We'll find something-"

Both Heidi and Stephanie yelped, stopping in time, before they ran into a Black SUV. The door opened and Carlos said, "Get inside, ladies, we don't have much time."

Stephanie and Heidi didn't need to be told twice, they climbed in the SUV, and Carlos slammed the door shut, and peeled off, just in time, because the Exterminators had rounded the corner and had been coming right at them.

"Are you two alright?" Carlos asked the two, looking at Heidi and Stephanie, who were squished in the front seat of the SUV.

"Yeah, we….just…..need….a…..moment," Heidi wheezed, looking up at Carlos, "I'm so fucking out of breath!"

Stephanie leaned back in the chair and said, "Heidi, what Is going on?"

"Like I told you in the alley, I'm a witch and those men were exterminators," Heidi started, but Carlos stopped her.

"For now, take a breather, you two," Carlos said looking at the women, "Let me take you back to my place, Diesel should be there, you can explain it all to Stephanie there, Heidi, I think there's some things you should here from us, as well."

Heidi turned to Stephanie and said, "I'll tell you when we get to his place, hey Carlos, can we stop somewhere, I'm fucking starving!"

"Me too, times like this calls for some greasy fast food," Stephanie said, earning a loud, "Yeah!" from Heidi, "We need lots of fast food, stop at every place!"

"Whatever," Carlos said, "I'm surprised you two aren't fat from thinking about all that fatty food…"

Carlos knew it was a mistake to say it, the moment he thought about saying it. Moments later, two loud slaps rang through the SUV, and Carlos was now sporting two red hand-prints on both cheeks.

" Maybe I ought to get a tattoo of hand prints, that way…it really wouldn't fucking matter…" Carlos growled, his eye twitching.

"Maybe you shouldn't insult women!" Stephanie said, her hands on her hips, "Jackass."

TBC…..

Reviews are loved, I love your feedback!


	5. Uh oh

Chapter 5 enjoy!

Warnings and Disclaimer are in chapter 1!

Worst Night Ever!

_Uh Oh_

"So you're a witch," Stephanie said, looking over to Heidi, who nodded her head, giving Stephanie a guarded look, "So you can do magic, like spells and shit."

"Yup," Heidi said, watching the smile form on Stephanie's face, "Uh…what's with that look?"

"You can turn that damn Joe Morelli into the dog he is!" Stephanie squealed making Heidi lean back, glaring at the woman.

"I won't use my magic for such childish antics, besides, we can just turn him into a rock and throw him in the ocean!" Heidi said, squealing along with Stephanie.

"Ladies, you know you're in male territory," Carlos said, wrapping an arm around both women, "Now, can we please stop man bashing and listen to what Diesel has to tell us."

"First off, are you two alright?" Diesel asked looking at Heidi and Stephanie and getting two head nods, "Good, five exterminators, shit, you two should be goners!"

"They weren't very bright," Stephanie said with a smile, "They must not have been up in the higher ranks."

"They didn't try to kill you on the spot?" Carlos asked Heidi who shook her head, "Hmmm, they must be working for the collector then.

"Collector?!" Heidi snapped, standing up, giving Diesel a look, "A fucking Collector, I thought they were all gone!"

"Wait…." Heidi said turning to Diesel and Carlos, "How do you know about Collectors and Exterminators, you two better start telling us, what's going on!"

"You catch on fast, Kitten," Diesel said before he turned to Carlos and nodded his head, "Well, it's because we work for HUB, it's an agency that protects magical people and creatures. We're so hush-hush, we don't exist on paper."

"Diesel and I were selected to find out why there have been massive killings of Witches, and we found out, today, Diesel, time to tell them." Carlos said, turning to his friend.

"We found out the reason why the Collector hired Exterminators," Diesel said looking at Heidi, "A Life witch has been created, and the Collector wants her."

"Geez," Heidi said, sitting down, "Thought I'd never live long enough to even hear about a Life Witch, no wonder why the Collector is searching…."

"What's a life witch?" Stephanie asked Heidi, who sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"A witch that has the ability to give birth," Heidi said with a nervous smile, "Witches aren't able to give birth, due to fact they give up that right, to practice magic."

"So how are there witches?" Stephanie asked, looking at the three, "Surely they're born somewhere."

"They are, to people who cannot preform magic, when a witch is born, a Mother comes and takes the witch away to train them." Heidi said watching Stephanie's face screw up.

"Holy shit! That sounds so barbaric!" Stephanie said looking at the woman, "You mean someone comes and steals the baby witch away?!"

"Well, since you've put it that way, yeah," Heidi said with smile, "Mothers are witches who train the new witches, Like my Mother did for me, I'm her Daughter."

"Are there any male witches, or warlocks?" Stephanie asked, earning a head shake from Heidi.

"It's just the same way with Demons, there aren't any female demons, just like there aren't any male wizards or warlocks," Diesel said sitting down, "Apparently, there's this story, which is kind of a play on Adam and Eve, about how the woman was tricked by the man into doing something wrong, and the Goddess found out about, blessed the woman with witch craft, and the cursed the man with demonic powers. It's an odd story."

"Whatever, it ain't even a real story," Heidi said, waving her hand around, "Anyways, back to the point, there's a Collector running about, killing witches and trying to find the Life witch, can you two bozos say with a straight face that I'm truly protected?"

"Yes," Diesel and Carlos said at the same time, "Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to you, Heidi!"

"For now," Stephanie said with a yawn, "it's almost midnight, and I have a meeting to head up in the morning, I think we should head home."

"I don't think so," Carlos said getting up, "Nope, take my bed, Babe, it's too dangerous out there for the both of you."

"You can have my bed if you want," Diesel offered Heidi his bed too quickly, it made Stephanie give him a look, "You know, because, I'm a nice man….Carlos and I can sleep on the couch."

"Me, on a couch?" Carlos said with a scoff, "As if, I'm sleeping in my bed as well, it's big enough to fit 7 people in it, I'm sure we won't be touching each other."

"I'll sleep with Heidi," Stephanie said, but paused, "Never mind, she can pack a punch, in her sleep."

"I'll say," Diesel muttered, earning a slap from Heidi, "Ouch!"

"Hey, Heidi, do you have a familiar?" Stephanie asked Heidi, who nodded her head smiling, "Really, awesome, I bet it's a cat! It has to be a cat."

"Nah, it's Hercules," Heidi said, before she got up and headed to the bedroom Diesel pointed out, "Hercules can talk, cats can't!"

"Well, that makes sense, for Heidi," Stephanie groaned, covering her face, "Of course she wants a yes man!"

"Come on Babe," Carlos said lifting Stephanie up, "Let's go find you something to wear, I think I have something a woman left that'll fit you…I won't say you're fat either."

Diesel winced hearing the slap ring across the penthouse. Heidi snorted and said, "Saw that one coming!"

"I had that one coming," Carlos sighed rubbing the red handprint, "Babe, I like them feisty."

"Ugh…jackass!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Your friend is a jackass," Heidi said, watching Diesel pull out a flannel shirt for her to wear, "He called Stephanie and I fat."

"That sounds like Carlos," Diesel muttered, shrugging his shoulders, "The man has more emotional baggage than anything else, oops, said too much…"

Heidi rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever, I don't give a fuck If he's suffering from fucking depression, he ought to know not to insult women like that."

Diesel's blue eyes darkedn with want as Heidi stripped out her clothes and pulled on the flannel shirt he gave her. Heidi pulled her hair back and turned, seeing Diesel's eyes on the hem of the flannel shirt she wore, "Oh no, Carlos and Stephanie are in the same penthouse, I'm not letting them know we're still fucking."

"It's too late for Carlos," Diesel said, walking over to Heidi, and grabbing her waist, "He knows, I told him so."

"Why?" Heidi asked as Diesel pulled her to his chest.

"Well, I think you're something else, so I can't keep it to myself, I'm sure you'd do the same thing too, if I was worth something to you too." Diesel said kissing Heidi's neck and leading her to the bed ,"Come on now, let's have some sex."

Heidi turned her head, saying, in a soft voice, "You…I….."

"I know, I know," Diesel said looking down at Heidi, "Purely for sex, I know, you don't do relationships, my friend is the same way, I know what to expect, contrary to popular belief, I am a grown up and can handle these things."

Heidi leaned up and gently kissed Diesel on his lips, "Okay, Grown up, do you have any condoms?"

"Uh….not really," Diesel said, sheepishly, "Tell you what, I'll pull out before I cum, and go shoot it in the toilet, not that hard."

"I don't know," Heidi started, but Diesel cut her off with a kiss.

"Hey, I'm a grown up, remember, " Diesel said, unbuckling his pants, and pulling out his erection, "I can pull out!"

"Well…okay-ack!" Heidi let out a sound as Diesel pulled her close, entering her in one push, "Oh…..do that again!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie walked into Carlos's bedroom glaring at the man, who was lounging on the bed, dressed in only a pair silk black boxers, "Where's that Diesel fellow? I hope he isn't in there with Heidi!"

"I think he is," Carlos said with a smile, watching Stephanie pace, like a tiger, "Come on, and sit down, all that pacing isn't good for a sexy thing like you."

Stephanie sat on the edge of the bed, and sighed, slouching down, "I don't want that man taking advantage of my friend."

Carlos crawled over the bed to Stephanie, saying, "Your worries are short lived, they're both consensual partners in what they're doing."

"As if, Heidi wouldn't let that pig touch her with a ten foot pole!" Stephanie said crossing her arms, "you two are pigs-AH!"

Stephanie yelped feeling large hands on her shoulder, a pair of lips close to her ear and a hard body pressed against her back, "Calm down, you're soooo tensed up, let me massage you," Carlos whispered

Stephanie let out a sound as Carlos rubbed her muscles, working out the knots. She was turning into a pile of goo, when his hands began to pull off the straps of the tank top she wore. Stephanie was up in an instant, glaring at Carlos, who smiled back at her, "What are you doing?! You man!"

"Trying to give you a full bodied massage," Carlos said, with a leer, "I don't double dip, but, I can make exceptions for you, I'd be lying if I said, you weren't sexy. I rarely double dip, you should feel lucky that I'm making a move on you at all."

"Disgusting," Stephanie said crossing her arms, "You are a nasty man! I hope you have a permanent problem with women, I hope they see through your façade, and see the pig that you truly are, double dip? What am I, A bowl of salsa?! You are just so fucking nasty, I'm getting my friend, and we're getting the fuck out of here! I don't care if you're sexy, you have an ugly personality!"

Stephanie stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. Carlos was pretty dumbstruck, mostly women just slapped him, walked away, and then came back or more. What Stephanie said, it kinda did hurt, she had called him a pig! He wasn't a pig, he was a sexy tiger, an animal of solitude, hunting for his needs and then disappearing back in the forest. He wasn't a pig, he could have any woman he wanted!

Carlos lounged back in the bed, and sighed, looking at the closed door, what he really wanted, was that feisty curly brown haired woman, but he wouldn't admit that out loud. She enticed him.

"Well, at least she didn't smack me," Carlos said with a smile, "Always a silver lining in a grey cloud."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie pulled her clothes on in the living room and stomped over to the closed door that hid Diesel's bedroom behind it. Stephanie had her hand up mid-way to knock on the door and wake them up, when she heard low moans from inside. Stephanie covered her mouth up, saying, "Oh no, that bastard was right! They are doing the hipity dipity! "

Stephanie pressed her ear to the door, hearing a soft, "Oh move faster Diesel!" and then a, "Damn it, woman, I am moving faster!"

Stephanie felt her face turn red, she grabbed the door knob to the room, and busted through the door exclaiming, "Get off my friend, you cad!"

"Holy shit!" Diesel yelped, turning to Stephanie, and cumming at the same time, "Don't you know how to knock-"

Diesel smiled at the look of rage on Stephanie's face, before turning to Heidi, "Cat's out the bag, she knows what we're…oh dear…."

Heidi lay underneath him, her amber eyes wide with horror. It would have been more serious, if it wasn't for the fact that Diesel's semen was painted on one side of her face.

"Eww gross!" Stephanie said , going over to her shell shocked friend, "You are just like your friend, nasty and full of cum! Come on, Heidi, we'll wash it off your face."

"No," Heidi said, her fingertips going up to her face, to wipe off the mess, "I like it…I like it…."

Heidi let out a moan, sticking her white coated fingers in her mouth, licking off all that she could. She turned her head to Diesel and said, "More, give me more, I need it!" pushing the man off her, and crawling over to him, "Give me more of that white stuff!"

"Stephanie, be a dear and leave," Heidi cooed to her friend, her amber eyes turning black, making Stephanie step back, "Diesel and I have some catching up to do…don't we, Mister White stuff?"

Diesel turned to Stephanie and said, "You should get out of here, things might get ugly in here!"

Stephanie didn't need to be told twice, she ran out the room ad closed it, just in the nick of time. Stephanie heard Diesel cry out, and then there was silence. Stephanie leaned against the door, puffing out, "She's killing the poor bastard, what in the hell was that all about?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel let out a pained moan, as Heidi milked another orgasm out of him, this one was dry as death valley. Heidi let out a moan, licking the head of Diesel's super sensitive cock, "There's no more in here, wow, I didn't know this was what Mother tried to keep me from, that was awesome! You got so much in me, mmm…I've never been so satisfied before."

Diesel let out a whimper, shying away from Heidi, who grabbed his thighs to keep him where he was, "Heidi, I think you've killed me, no more, I beg of you, have mercy on this poor man!"

"Never!" Heidi said climbing on Diesel's chest, "I'll give you an hour, and then I'm fucking you dry again."

"Oh no you don't," Stephanie said walking into the bedroom, ignoring the chaotic state, "You are going to get the fuck up, get dressed and then we're leaving, go on and get dressed!"

Heidi gave Stephanie a look, but got up and found her clothes. She gave Stephanie a pout again and said, "You're no fun…"

Heidi pulled her dress over her head, gave Diesel a kiss, saying, "See you later, Stud." Leaving with Stephanie.

Diesel lay on his bed again and wheezed, "She's killed my penis….."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"We are never seeing those men again," Stephanie said as they entered their apartment, "I'm going to go back to finding a husband, and you're going to go back to dating and fucking countless men, do you understand?"

Heidi sighed and sat on the couch, looking over to Stephanie, "Stephanie, sex will never be the same….Why did Mother forbid me from enjoying such pleasures from a man's body?"

"Whatever, well, don't get used to it, because, you're not allowed to see that man again," Stephanie said, earning a groan from Heidi, "They're nothing but pigs and swine, I have to get ready for work, you stay out of trouble, okay?!"

"Okay," Heidi sighed, laying on the couch, her face flushed, "I'm too tired to even think about doing anything troublesome."

Stephanie sniffed and said, "You better behave…" before she walked into her bedroom to get ready for work.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I've been told such wonderful things about this restaurant," Stephanie said to her date, as she drank her water, "I can't wait to try their sea bass."

It had been about a full month since Heidi and Stephanie had seen the men. The easily fell back into their routine of dating failures and eating fast food, while watching Lifetime on the weekend. it was a routine Stephanie gladly took back up, she didn't want to think about that damned Carlos! It was kind of hard not to think about him, he was sexy…but…he was a jerk, a big jerk.

Stephanie's date smiled and said, "I've been here many times, I think you'll like it, I was here last week, with my mother, she loved it, she told me that we'd have to come here every Sunday."

Uh oh. Stephanie raised an eyebrow, and said, "Today is Sunday…."

"I know, mother should be here soon," Stephanie's date said with a smile, "She'll just love you, even though she hates women with brown hair, they're not good enough for her son, but I think you'll do fine."

Stephanie let out a sigh and swapped her water for a glass of wine, "Why am I'm not surprised this would happen?"

An hour into the meal, and Stephanie had to excuse herself to get the hell out of dodge. She didn't like the stink eye her date's mother gave her, and if she had to hear about another outing the mother son duo had before, she'd pull her hair out!

"This is ridiculous," Stephanie sighed, walking out the restaurant and hailing down a cab, "Again with the bad dates, am I cursed or something?"

"I'll say or something," A voice said, making Stephanie turn and see Carlos standing beside her, dressed to the nines , "It's been a while, Babe."

"Yeah, I know, pig," Stephanie said, with a huff, looking around, "Don't you have other things to do today, other than stalking me?"

"I wasn't stalking you, I was just coming to meet a lovely lady, when you happened by me," Carlos said with a smile, picking up Stephanie's hand and kissing it.

"Oh, and how did that go?" Stephanie asked, watching Carlos's face darken.

"Not good, she left," Carlos said with a huff, "The ladies these days…."

"Maybe they're tired of your shit, I know I would be," Stephanie said fishing her phone out of her clutch purse, "Hold on…Heidi's calling, Hello, Heidi!"

"Stephanie!" Heidi said over her sobs, "You have to come home quick! I need you now!"

"Heidi, what's wrong, did one of your dates try something?" Stephanie said, looking around for a cab, "Did they try to rape you?"

"No…just come home!" Heidi wailed, before hanging up the phone. Stephanie sighed and said, "Shit, I need to get home now, Heidi needs me!"

"Come on, Babe," Carlos said, leading Stephanie to his Turbo, "We can go to your place in my car."

"Okay, Thanks, Carlos," Stephanie said as they went over to the car.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie ran over to Heidi' sobbing form on the couch, "Oh Heidi! What's wrong, sweetheart!"

Carlos stood by the door, watching Stephanie hug Heidi to her chest. It was so fucking endearing. Carlos pulled off his suit jacket and walked over to the couch, sitting beside Stephanie as she comfort Heidi.

Heidi wiped tears from her face, and she said in a soft voice, "I have a big problem…a huge problem…"

Stephanie hugged Heidi to her chest and said, "What's wrong, Heidi, you can tell me."

"You know, that night with Diesel," Heidi said softly, looking at Carlos and Stephanie, "Well, I didn't get out of it unscathed."

"What did that bastard do to you?!" Stephanie asked, getting up, and glaring at Carlos, "What did he do to my Heidi?"

"He got me pregnant!" Heidi wailed, covering her face, earning a loud, "WHAT?!" From Stephanie.

"He got you pregnant?! But you told me witches can't get pregnant." Stephanie exclaimed, looking over to Carlos, whose face paled, "Hey, what's wrong you?"

"You….you're the-" Carlos said pointing to Heidi, who nodded her head, sobbing.

"I'm the Life witch!" Heidi wailed, rubbing her stomach, "I want my Mother!"

TBC….

Reviews are loved, I love your feedback! :D


	6. A New Home

Chapter 6, enjoy! Anyways, you can thank the cousin who was married to the man who died two weeks back for this chapter. she told me not to stop my life suddenly, just for her. Besides, I got her hooked on my work, and she wants more of it. so I have to get back to writing now! I'm feeling much better now, and I got to see my dorm room last weekend. I'm in a dungeon...bleh XP anyways enjoy, warnings and disclaimer are in the first chapter.

Worst Night Ever?!

_A New Home_

"You were acting very irresponsible, Heidi, I taught you well, but I guess not well enough," Heidi's Mother said looking down at her Daughter, "I told you, never to have sexual relations with a man without protection!"

Heidi nodded her bent head, sniffling softly, "I'm sorry, Momma…."

Stephanie tilted her head to the side looking at Heidi's Mother. She had never met the woman in person, only hearing her through the phone. She was a tall woman, who looked to be in her mid 40's. Her long hair was black, in a high ponytail, showing off her nearly bone white skin. She had dark blue eyes that seemed to pierce into the very soul of the person she was looking at. She wore a long black dress with long sleeves, showing off her figure. She looked nothing like Heidi, but then again, from what Heidi told them, her Mother really wasn't her Mother, she was just a woman who stole her to teach her witchcraft.

The woman sighed and sat down beside Heidi, hugging her close, "Oh, my darling, Daughter, on lighter note, I am excited that you are with child! It's such a blessing to be a part of this period in your life. A Life Witch, I always knew you were special, now, where's the father?"

The woman turned to Carlos and asked, "Is it you?"

"Oh no," Carlos said quickly, waving his hands, "It's not me, but I do know the sorry sap-I mean I do know the baby's father," Carlos quickly hanged his wording at the cold glare he got, "I'll call him over now."

"Good, you do that," Heidi's Mother said, patting her Daughter's knee, "I do hope he's of high pedigree, I want a powerful grandchild."

"Oh, he's something else," Stephanie said earning a groan from Heidi, "I knew these men would be trouble, now you're pregnant, and this one is stalking me!"

"I'm not stalking you…" Carlos said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's shoulder "You're just around when I'm around, I think you're stalking me…."

"Like I would stalk a pig like you!" Stephanie snapped, pushing a laughing Carlos away, "Fucking pig!"

Carlos called Diesel, said a few words to the man and turned to Heidi' Mother, "He'll be here very soon…"

"I can't believe the father to my child's baby isn't around, surely he would be for such a joyous occasion!" Heidi's mother snapped angrily, "I'll have choice words for this man when I-"

"He doesn't know," Heidi said softly, looking up at her mother, "I Just found out myself tonight, I was out on a date, and we were headed to a hotel, but we passed a street vendor making Gyros, and the smell of that fucking lamb, I threw up everything I ate this century, right on my date. He was pissed of course, and made the comment that I was pregnant, and then it hit me; maybe I was, I made a potion to see if I was, and it came back positive."

Heidi let out a wail, exclaiming, "MY BODY IS GOING TO GET RUINED BY THIS BABY!"

Stephanie winced watching Heidi break down again, "Oh come on, Heidi, I'm sure with a stable diet, and exercise, you'll only change a little bit."

"You bitch!" Heidi pouted, looking at her friend, "Me, Diet?! As if, I love my candy and fatty foods too much!"

"The price you pay for letting a man cum in you," Heidi's mother huffed, making Heidi glare at the woman, "But this means I get to be a grandmother!"

"I get to be an aunt!" Stephanie squealed along with the woman.

"And I get to be an uncle…" Carlos started, but a look from all three women shut him up, "I'll just be quiet."

Carlos turned to the front door, hearing frantic knocking and a loud, "Hey! Somebody let me in! I'll break this fucking door down, if I have to!"

"What'd you tell Diesel?" Stephanie asked Carlos earning a smile.

"Well, I just told him that you and Heidi were being held hostage by Exterminators, I've never heard Diesel scream in that voice pitch before…"

"He could come in here guns blaring!" Stephanie squawked, waving her arms at Carlos, "And with Heidi in her condition too!"

Heidi's mother sighed softly, saying, "I will answer the door and calm down the fool," getting up and walking over to the poor front door and opening it. she hardly batted an eye as Diesel tried to mow her down to get into the apartment. she merely held up one hand and said in a serious voice, "Stop," making Diesel freeze where he was, "Hmm…well this is most…displeasing."

"Heidi darling, when were you going to tell your mommy that you were fraternizing with a high class demon?" Heidi's mother said, walking around Diesel, whose eyes were slowly growing big with horror, "Hmm, yes, that is right, I can look right through that façade of yours, demon, and see your true self, I must say…how you pulled the wool over my daughter's face, I do not know, I taught her how to look out for demons…"

"Oh no!" Heidi wailed covering her eyes, "A demon?! How didn't I know?! Double shame upon all witches! Oh…To be a Life witch and sleep with a demon?! Now I carry his child!"

Heidi's Mother released Diesel of the spell she put him on, watching with giggles as he fell to the floor, exclaiming, "Pregnant! You're Pregnant, Heidi?!"

Heidi nearly popped a vein when the man asked, "Is it mine? I mean, you could have possibly-"

"OF COURSE IT'S YOURS, YOU DEMONIC LOUSE!" Heidi exclaimed, walking up to Diesel, "After that night, I made sure that all my lovers wore condoms, and made sure that none of their semen touched my persons!"

"Oh, I see, so, uh…pregnant with my kid, eh?" Diesel said, rubbing his head thoughtfully, "Well, Guess I have to marry ya now, won't I?"

"No," Heidi said, turning away from Diesel, "I don't want to marry anyone, why should we? It's the 21st century, not the 1500's….shit."

"Damn it, woman," Diesel said going over to Heidi to talk face to face with her, only to get a "Hmph!" and her back, "You're pregnant, I think it would be very irresponsible of me not to want to take care of you-hey…you're pregnant…"

"We've established that," Stephanie said, rolling her eyes, "Where have you been these last few minutes."

"Yeah, I know that, but, you're a witch, witches can't get pregnant, unless they're the Life Witch..fuck, you're the Life Witch, the Collectors after you!"

"Ah…." Heidi's Mother said, her eyes serious, "A Collector, well, this is serious, Heidi, you may not want to marry this demonic worm (Hey! I resent that!) but, I request you at least keep in close proximity with him. You may not know it, but you two are connected, and that connection may be a godsend."

"So….that means….that….Heidi and Diesel should move in together," Stephanie said, earning a head nod from Heidi's Mother, "WHAT?! ABSOLUTLY NOT! I won't let that man near my poor preggers friend!"

Stephanie stomped over to Heidi and said, grabbing Heidi's arm, "If she moves in with that man, then I do too!"

"Hey now," Carlos said, going over to Diesel's side, "If you move in with Heidi, I move in with Diesel."

"Why should a pig like you move in with us," Stephanie huffed, her hands on her hips, "No one likes pigs."

"The more the merrier," Heidi's Mother said with a smile, looking at the four, "This is a wonderful idea, more eyes and ears on the lookout for the Collector!"

Heidi shook her head and said with a sigh, "This is going to be a long period in my lifetime, I can see it now."

"So that means, we should move into the penthouse we're in now," Diesel said, wrapping a hand around Heidi's waist, "Pack your bags ladies, you're moving in with-"

"No," Stephanie said, looking at the men, "You should move into our apartment, it has three rooms, big enough for me, Heidi and the baby."

"Okay, so, what about Diesel and I?" Carlos asked, looking at Stephanie who smirked and pointed to the balcony.

"You can sleep out there, like the pigs you two are."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I still don't see why we can't let them sleep on the balcony…." Stephanie sing song, as the two women walked down the residential area of Manhattan, "We could still live in the apartment, and those two can howl at the moon."

"I thought they were pigs?" Heidi asked, looking over to Stephanie, who smiled and nodded her head, "Pigs can't howl…."

"Well, with your voodoo magic, you can make them howl," Stephanie said, making Heidi whisper, "Oh bother."

"I can't be abusing my power like that, I keep telling you," Heidi said to Stephanie, looking at all the huge town houses, "Geez, I thought I'd never be looking for a family home, but I have to find a better place for my baby…"

"Oh yeah, babies do grow up, and they poop, and the baby might fall off the balcony-" Stephanie started,but Heidi waved her off.

"I was thinking about my Hercules!" Heidi said with smile, "He needs a bigger area, besides, like I would let those men into my sanctuary. It's best if we find a new house to live in, all together!"

"Plus, your mother wouldn't agree to them sleeping out in the elements." Stephanie said, earning a nod.

"We want a home with at least five big bedrooms, an updated kitchen, a back yard, basement, and garage parking for Carlos's baby….this isn't going to happen in New York City, I suggest we start looking out in the country, or something." Heidi said softly, tapping her chin, "Hum...we'll have to go out into the country."

"And leave the city!" Stephanie wailed, looking at her friend, eyes wide with horror, "No way! We're city slickers, we don't know anything but the city!"

"I'm sure we could handle it," Heidi said, walking across the street to the other residential area, "It's not like-"

"Meow." Heidi paused, looking over to the side and seeing a rather large white cat, staring at her. it wasn't large, fat, but more, large, like a bobcat. Heidi had never seen animals like that unless, "Hmm….what is a familiar doing out and about without their witch?"

Stephanie walked up to the large cat and pet it behind the ears, earning a loud purr, "He's cute, aww, where's your owner, pretty boy?"

"It's a girl," Heidi said, watching the cat huff up as if insulted, "And she doesn't have an owner, witches don't own their familiars, they're our friends."

"Oh, I thought they were just pets, what do familiars do, I'm very curious." Stephanie asked, walking beside Heidi, who was following the cat.

"They boost a witch's powers, they are friends, like I told you before, and they keep our sanctuary hidden from people who want to harm us." Heidi said watching the cat sit down in front o large iron gates, "Interesting….you must've had a strong witch for a friend, she must have had this place hidden for decades."

Stephanie could only gape, looking up at huge Victorian mansion, right here, in the middle of Manhattan. It was white, with a tower looming behind it. stained glassed windows decorated the front and fountains with statues decorated the massive yard. There was a huge front porch that had several rocking chairs. It seemed old fashioned, but it definitely had electricity, due to the fact there were light fixtures and a ceiling fan on the front porch. It was a beautiful, yet odd site.

Stephanie turned to Heidi, watching the woman tap her chin for a few seconds, before she opened the gate and walked in the front yard, ignoring Stephanie's, "Heidi! We can't be doing this?! Someone lives here!"

"Past tense, someone did live here," Heidi said walking up the stone path, "She's dead now….."

Stephanie walked into the yard, "She's dead?! Holy shit! Heidi, how can you tell?"

"Her Familiar, she came out looking for a witch, which happened to be me, she led us to her witch's house. A familiar never actively goes searching for a new witch, unless their witch is dead."

"Oh," Stephanie hummed, running to catch up with Heidi, who was opening the door to the mansion, "Do you think this right? Going into a dead woman's house?"

"It would be an insult not too!" Heidi said as they stepped into an ornate foyer, "Hmm, she must have been extremely rich, the rugs we're stepping on are real Persian rugs that are a few hundred years old."

Stephanie moved off the rugs, and over to where Heidi stood. The foyer was massive, nearly four stories tall, but that was impossible, the mansion only had two levels on the outside. The hallways that branched out from the main staircase of the foyer, they seemed to go on for forever. Stephanie turned looking around at the nick knacks on the walls. They differed from clocks, to one of a kind paintings and tapestries.

Stephanie yelped, running over to Heidi, who walked quickly through foyer and into the first of the many halls that branched off the foyer, "Where are we going?!"

"To the witch's magic room," Heidi said as they walked down the hallway, "Come along Stephanie,"

Stephanie felt the large cat rub against her legs and then follow Heidi down the ornate hallway.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You're going to be a father," Carlos said, looking over to Diesel, who nodded his head dumbly, "Wow, I can't believe it…you're going to be taking part in raising a child."

"I KNOW!" Diesel moaned, his hair in his hands, "I KNOW, I KNOW! HOW DID I GET INTO THIS PREDICIMENT?!"

"Well, when a man and woman have sex, the man releases sperm, that travels-" Carlos started, but was stopped by Diesel's withering glare, "I'm just saying, maybe there was a reason why she told you to wrap It up tight."

"Yeah, because male sperm is an aphrodisiac, that woman of yours, she's the one who created this problem, honestly, who doesn't knock before entering a room?!"

"She's not my woman," Carlos said, rubbing his cheek, as if he had gotten slapped, "She's just a woman I wouldn't mind double dipping…"

"You should hear yourself talk," Diesel said, getting up to finish packing his room, "You're a fucking pig, double dipping? Shit, it's a wonder why you get dates at all. one day, a woman is going to come in, and steal that stone heart of yours man, and you won't know what to do with yourself…and let me tell you, I won't be around to help you pick up the pieces to your sorry excuse for a lifestyle, I'm a soon to be father, I have to worry about my own life now."

"There's no way a woman will steal my heart, Diesel," Carlos said going over to help him pack his stuff, "like I told you before, I take my needs from them, and then I drop them like a twice backed potato."

"You are so nasty," Diesel sneered, before he and Carlos went back to packing, "Call the women and see if they've found a house to buy, should we put our names on the lease, or not, I feel obligated to do so, because, this is my child….I don't know…"

"Diesel's getting all domesticated," Carlos said with chuckle, "Don't worry, you should let your woman make that choice for you…"

Carlos took out the phone, and dialed the number Stephanie gave him. He didn't have to wait too long, Stephanie answered with an irritated, "What?!"

"Have you found a place yet?" Carlos asked, looking over to Diesel, who looked back at him.

"Yep, Heidi and I will be over at your place in a few, I hope you like cats…" Stephanie said before she hung up.

"Cats," Carlos said looking over to Diesel, "Cats?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie made a sound in the back of her throat, as the two women walked on a wooden bridge, that hung above a huge pond. She knew this house was big, but she didn't know that it was this big. Heidi had led her down many halls and corridors, each one much weirder than the last one. They were now in a park like room, with real green grass, a never ending blue sky, and even trees that went several feet in the air. Stephanie had never seen anything like this before, did all witches live like this? Do they all have fun houses, did they all have strange rooms and hallways? Heidi didn't though….or did she?

"Is your apartment like this?" Stephanie asked, as they exited the park room, "It's like a maze, with weird rooms?"

"Oh…"Heidi said, turning to look at Stephanie, "Well, not really, I only have a couple dozen rooms, this woman had a room for everything, it seemed she didn't like to go out into the outside world, so she created a world in her home, I only have rooms for certain things, like my magic room, and a place to store my potion ingredients, but that's it."

Heidi paused in her talking and said, "Aw, here it is….her magic room."

Stephanie looked around the cluttered, dark room and then exclaimed, "This is her magic room?! Looks more like a dump to me."

"Exactly!" Heidi said walking through the clutter, "This is where the magic happens, all this clutter, this is all the spells she had cast, the charms she created, and the rooms she made and destroyed. She kept it all in a closet. Now that she's dead, this magic needs a new witch, me. Thank goodness too, I was getting sick and tired of house hunting. Stand still Stephanie, I'm going to fix this mansion up, so that we all the extra rooms are sealed away, I highly doubt we need a park…."

Stephanie leaned back against the wall and watched as Heidi held her hands up and closed her eyes. Stephanie yelped as a wind blew up around them both, whipping at their hair and making the clutter began to sway. Stephanie had to grip a column, as the wind picked up speed, It nearly had Stephanie flying in the clutter that went airborne, which was creating some sort of cocoon around Heidi, who seemed anchored to the ground, her hands out and her eyes still closed oblivious to the hurricane around her. it was only seconds later, when Heidi snapped her eyes open and a nearly blinding white light filled the room, making Stephanie close her eyes and turn away from it. When the wind died, Stephanie opened her eyes and saw that instead of a cluttered room, they were now standing in a bare walk in closet.

"What happened to the mess?" Stephanie asked, watching Heidi flex her hands, as if they ached.

"Hidden away, as are the several hundred halls, several thousand rooms and all the personal items the deceased witch had collected over the years, this is now my new home, and I would like to keep it simple and clean."

Heidi led Stephanie out the closet and into a nice size hallway with only a few doors on either side. They walked down a set of stairs and into a now smaller and more modern foyer, which led to a modern living room, dining room and kitchen. Stephanie turned to Heidi and asked, "Where are the other rooms hidden now?"

"Behind this door," Heidi said walking over to a red door, "I doubt you'll be able to even open it, so not to worry about your little head about it, now, I'm starving, let's go pick up some take away curry, and get those dogs and my precious Hercules!"

"Meow," Heidi and Stephanie looked down, seeing the large white cat rub against Heidi's leg. Heidi smiled and said, "Well, I guess I can have two familiars, doesn't happen often, but I guess we can make exceptions, right?"

Stephanie's phone went off, and she spoke quickly to Carlos before she hung up with a cackle, "Come on Heidi, let's go and get those men…."

TBC..

Reviews are loved, your feedback is AWESOME :D


End file.
